


A Masterpiece Triptych

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [28]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, artist!shane, bad sleep habits, parenting fic, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What's your job? What do you want to be your job? How do you think Shane and Ryan would do in your career?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	A Masterpiece Triptych

Shane was sitting at his easel, painting. He was exhausted. It was late, really late. Actually, it was pretty early— to the tune of 5 am. He was nearly done this painting and then he was done. He wanted so badly to be done. Shane wasn’t sure what time it was when Ryan set his chin on Shane’s shoulder. A cup of coffee appeared in front of him and Shane pushed his glasses up, rubbing at his eyes.

Ryan kissed him on the top of his head. “You’ve been out here all night,” he said softly. He ran his hands through Shane’s hair and massaged down to his shoulders. “You never came to bed. I missed you.” He stood up and stepped back, looking at Shane’s painting. “It’s looking good though.”

“I think it’s nearly done,” Shane said. He rubbed at his eyes again, wincing when he felt the smear of paint across his face. “I’m gonna let it sit and dry for a few days and come back and see if it needs anything else. Fresh eyes and all that.”

Ryan hummed. “That’s a good idea. Why don’t you head in and get some sleep?”

Shane rubbed his eyes again with a wide yawn. “Can’t. I need to start something else. A painting, or a sculpture… something.”

Ryan massaged Shane’s shoulders again, listening to his small sigh of relief. His body was so tense and he was fighting to keep himself sitting up. “You can start in a few hours. None of your supplies here will spoil or set in that little time. You need sleep.” Ryan set his own coffee mug down on Shane’s palette and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet. “Bed time for my little artist.”

Shane allowed himself to be moved— pushed and prodded and led inside to the bathroom. Ryan sat him down on the toilet seat and grabbed a washcloth. He carefully scrubbed at the paint on Shane’s arms and face.

“You really should be more careful to not get paint on your face,” he teased.

“Don’t do it on purpose,” Shane mumbled. He looked up at Ryan and blinked sleepily.

Ryan smiled down at him and kissed his now clean forehead. “I know, baby. I’m just picking.” He rinsed out the washcloth and got more soap on it, scrubbing away some of the colors that stuck just a little bit more— the blues, the greens.

Shane stood up once Ryan was done cleaning him up and peeled his paint-stained clothes off, dropping them on the floor. “I’ll pick those up when I’m awake again, okay?”

“I can do it.”

“No, I’ll get them. I just gotta sleep first.” Shane padded off to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the mattress, staring at the alarm clock on the nightstand. The red numbers glared back at him and blurred as he took his glasses off and set them on the nightstand. He was nearly asleep when Ryan curled up beside him on the bed, throwing the covers over both of them.

“Much better,” Ryan murmured, snuggling in tighter.

When Shane woke up, Ryan was gone. His side of the blanket was folded back up in place and smoothed out. Shane sat up and pulled his glasses on. He heard giggling from the living room.

Shane pulled himself out of bed and walked down to the living room. Ryan was throwing their daughter Grace up in the air, hence the giggles. Shane stood in the doorway and leaned against the doorjamb, just watching.

“Papa!” Grace squealed, trying to wriggle out of Ryan’s grasp.

“Gracie!” Ryan gasped. “Don’t do that. I’ll drop you.” Ryan set her on the ground and in an instant, Grace was running full force into Shane’s legs.

She wrapped her arms around his thighs and rested her head there. “G’morning Papa,” she said, grinning up at him. She grabbed his hands and tried crawling up his legs. “Papa, up!”

Shane swooped down and picked her up, resting her up on his hip. “How are you today, Miss Grace?”

“Good,” she said wiggling in place. “Daddy said you’re sleepy. Why can’t I go in your room if you’re sleepy?”

Shane walked over to the kitchen table and set Grace in a chair. “Because you like to jump and wiggle on people when they’re trying to sleep.”

Grace stood up in her seat and tried to reach her cereal bowl on the opposite side of the table. “Daddy said you need a bedtime. You can have mine!” she said joyfully as she snagged her dish.

Shane laughed and poured his own bowl of cereal, sitting in the seat next to her. Ryan grabbed his own chair and sat down, resting his knee against the table. “What are you telling her, Ryan? I don’t need a bedtime.”

“You went to bed a half hour before Grace woke up. I think you do.” Ryan snagged a piece of cereal from Shane’s bowl and tossed it in his mouth.

Shane snorted. “I’ll be better about it from now on,” he said, “how about that? Maybe I should go to sleep with Gracie. We’ll have the same bedtime and I can wake up at three in the morning to paint instead.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “No need to go that far overboard,” he said. “Just don’t stay in your studio until after the sun is back up.”

“I think I can do that,” Shane relented. “Sorry, Ry. And sorry to you too, Gracie. Tonight, I’m done painting for a few days. It’ll be just Daddy-Papa-Gracie time, how’s that sound?”

Ryan smiled at Shane, reaching his foot underneath the table to nudge Shane’s. “I’d like that.”

“Me too!” yelled Gracie.

Shane smiled back at them. “Then it’s a date.”


End file.
